papaku keren keren
by Harun0 Laily
Summary: Gara-gara minum ramuan obat Tsunade, Sakura dewasa berubah menjadi gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun/Re-publis
1. Chapter 1

Papaku keren-keren

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

pair : Sasusaku..

Genre : Canon, family, OCC, Typo (s) dll

Summary : Gara-gara minum ramuan obat yang baru diciptakan Tsunade, tubuh Sakura mengecil menjadi gadis cilik berusia 7 tahun.

Chapter 1 : Tragedi

Dua tahun setelah perang selesai, kini semuanya desa telah kembali damai, walau masih ada beberapa nukenin yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

Haruno Sakura? Siapa sih yang tak mengenalnya ? Murid didikan hokage kelima dan kemampuannya kini telah melampaui gurunya. Sejak hokage kelima mengundurkan diri dari kursi no 1 di Konoha dan di gantikan oleh Kakashi Hatake sebagai hokage keenam, dia kembali untuk mengurus rumah sakit dengan semua kemampuan ilmu medis yang dimilikinya bersama Shizune, Sakura dan juga Ino.

Hari ini Sakura pergi Ke rumah sakit seperti biasanya,dia membalas sapaan beberapa suster dan juga pasien yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan senyumnya.

" Ohayou.. Sakura sensei.." sapa perawat yang bernama Miki.

" Ohayou moo Miki-Chan " balas sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

" Oi.. Jidat Ohayou.." sapa Ino dari jauh dan berlari-lari kecil menuju sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Ohayou Moo Pig.." Jawab Sakura.  
Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Tsunade Sang Sishou mereka dengan di selingi obrolan kecil.  
Dan tak berlasung lama mereka sudah tiba didepan pintu ruangan sang sishou.

Di ketuknya pintu itu dengan pelan oleh Sakura, setelah mendapat printah untuk masuk, dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan pertama yang di lihatnya adalah sang Sishou tengah mencampur- campurkan sebuah ramuan yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka berada.

" Tsunade-sishou.. ramuan apa itu? " tanya Ino penasaran dengan ramuan yang di pegang oleh sishou-nya.

" Hmm.. ini ramuan khusus peremuan untuk mengurangi kegemukan dan juga bisa muat tubuh kita menjadi tubuh proprosional seperti yang kita ingin" Jawab Tsunade sambil meletakan Ramuan itu diatas meja kerjanya.

Kemudian wajah Ino dan Sakura menjadi berseri- seri setelah mendengar penuturan Tsunade.

" Tapi.. ?" ujar Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Tapi, kenapa Sishou?" Tanya Sakura saling pandang dengan Ino.

" Ramuan ini, belum di uji coba, jadi aku memanggil kalian kemari agar salah satu diantar kalian bisa menjadi bahan percobaannya untuk minum ramuan ini " lanjut Tsunade sambil menatap kedua muridnya.

"Glup.." Sakura dan Ino menelan ludah susah payah.

" Ano Sishou, aku pamit pergi dulu untuk memeriksa pasien" pamit Ino melarikan diri dari ruangan itu.

" Lebih baik aku pergi saja,daripada jadi bahan percobaan " batin Ino.

Kini tinggallah Sakura dan Tsunade saja dalam ruangan itu, dan Sakura cuma bisa mengumpat dalam hati karna Ino melarikan diri terlebih dahulu dan dia cuma bisa menelan ludah susah payah dan berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar dirinya masih tetap hidup dan sehat besok.

" Bagaimana Sakura ?" Tanya Tsunade memecahkan keheningan diantar mereka.

" Ha'i Sishou, biar aku saja yang mencobanya" jawab Sakura menerimanya walau gak ikhlas.  
Kemudian Sakura mengambil ramuan itu dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

5 menit kemudian ramuan itu tidak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"Hmm..seperti ramuan itu bisa dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa padamu" kata Tsunade sambil berfikir.

" Syukurlah...trima kasih kami-sama" batin sakura bahagia karena dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak seperti Shizune dua bulan yang lalu yang saat minum ramuan yang buat Tsunade langsung masuk rumah sakit .

" Seperti bahan ramuannya masih ada yang kurang, Sekarang kau kembalilah Sakura " ujar Tsunade menyuruh Sakura pergi dari ruangannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

Tiga jam kemudian...

Sakura pergi Ke menara hokage, untuk melaporkan hasil kerja dari rumah sakit atas perintah Tsunade. Karena Tsunade masih sibuk dengan ramuannya yang terbaru.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage dan setelah mendapat ijin masuk dia langsung membuka ruangan itu. Disana, depannya kini tengah duduk guru pembimbingnya saat dirinya dan tim 7 masih genin siapa lagi kalau bukan sang hokage ke enam-Kakashi.

" Oh, kau Sakura! tumben kemari. " ujar Kakashi sedikit gelagapan karna kini tengah memegang buku orangenya di bawah meja kerjanya.

" Iya, Sensei aku diperintahkan oleh Tsunade-sama untuk menyerahkan laporan rumah sakit minggu ini" kata Sakura.

"Kau taruh saja dimeja, nanti aku akan memeriksanya" ujar Kakashi berpura- pura sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen-nya. (takut di shanaroo Sakura *dicodori*)

" Baiklah..." Sakura menaruh berkas yang ada di tangannya ke meja.

" Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke rumah sakit sensei" pamit Sakura merasa kurang enak badan karena keringgat yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Hmm.." ujar Kakashi sambil mengangguk- kan kepalanya.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan hokage..akan tetapi saat dirinya akan membuka pintu, pandangan matanya menjadi buram, kemudian dia terjatuh kelantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya dichapter 1 :

.

.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan hokage..akan tetapi saat dirinya akan membuka pintu, pandangan matanya menjadi buram, kemudian dia terjatuh kelantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Papaku keren-keren

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

pair : Sasusaku..

Genre : Canon, family, OCC, Typo (s) dll

Summanry : Gara-gara minum ramuan obat yang baru diciptakan Tsunade, tubuh Sakura mengecil menjadi gadis cilik berusia 7 tahun

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Hokage keenam kaget melihat murid perempuan satu-satu di tim 7 dulu jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri di lantai setelah memberinya laporan dari rumah sakit. Refleks Kakashi langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan membawanya segera ke Rs. Konoha dengan Sushinnya.

" Hei ... Sakura kau kenapa ?" tanya Kakashi khawatir melihat murid yang pernah di didiknya dulu pingsan diruangan hokage.

Tidak selang berapa lama Kakashi pun sampai dirumah sakit dengan Sakura yang berada di dalam gendongannya.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura hokage-sama ?" tanya Shizune yang kebetulan berada dilobi rumah sakit.

" Shizune, cepat beri pertolongan kepada Sakura, dia pingsan diruanganku setelah mengantarkan laporan bulanan Rumah sakit, sepertinya tubuhnya panas dan dia banyak berkeringat." jelas Kakashi singkat.

"Ayo cepat bawa dia keruanganku, biar aku periksa dulu." Ujar Shizune setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hokage ke-enam.

.

Di ruangan Shizune, Kakashi meletakan Sakura di tempat tidur khusus pasien, kemudian Shizune Mulai memeriksa Sakura dengan cakra medisnya.

" Ini Aneh, aku merasakan jika cakra Sakura tak beraturan, sepertinya aku harus memanggil Tsunade-sama terlebih dahulu untuk datang kesini" terang Shizune setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan kepada Sakura.

" Hmm...pergilah sekarang juga biar aku yang akan menjaga Sakura disini" printah Kakashi kepada Shizune untuk segera lekas pergi.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang masuk Konoha berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan sebuah sorban dikepala dan melangkah Masuk Ke konoha- Uchiha Sasuke Mampir / pulang Ke Konoha yang saat ini melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosanya di masa lalu.

" Hn, Aku pulang... !" ujar Sasuke pelan mirip dengan gumanan.

" Oi.. Sasuke..! " triak Naruto sambil berlari untuk menyambut kepulangan Sahabat rekan setim-nya dulu.

Sasuke sudah mengirim Surat Kepada Kakashi/ Rokundaime Hokage beberapa hari yang lalu yang isinya dia berada di daerah Mizu-no-kuni dan dia akan mampir sebentar ke Konoha . Dan Kakashi menyampaikan isi surat itu kepada Naruto dan juga Sakura. Dan sekarang Naruto yang menyambut kepulangannya.

"Hn.. Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sedikit kecewa karena "seseorang" lagi tidak ada di dekat Naruto untuk menyambut ke- pulangan-nya.

" Ayo cepat Kita harus ke rumah Sakit sekarang, Sakura Masuk rumah sakit Kata Kakashi tadi memberitahuku " Ajak Naruto dan memberitahu tentang keadaan Sakura rekan satu tim-nya mereka.

" Hn.. baiklah!" Sasuke mengikuti Naruto menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana Sakura di rawat. Dalam hati dia "sedikit" Khawatir kepada Sakura-nya, eh? ( Sejak kapan sakura jadi milikmu Uchiha? )

-tbc-

A/N : Aku ngetik dari Uc browser java. Gomen pendek. Thanks untuk yang review,favs/foll dan silent readers^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf Laily belum bisa publis fanfic sekarang karena laily lagi sakit.

Laily mau tanya sama kalian semua... Mohon bantuannya mina-san...

Pertanyaannya :

Laily mencoba untuk publish fanfic fandom lain lewat hp java (uc browser dan operamini), aku udah coba seperti yang ada di blog "cara publish fanfic lewat hp" kemudian saat aku klik "my story" kemudian - select category - ( udah milih fandom ) - continue. Tapi kok malah kembali lagi ke select category. Laily udah coba berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Terima kasih..^^


End file.
